


Manly Man Strikes Again!!!!

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, cuz I don't, everyone dies basically except for Vivi, please don't take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Forgive me?>Yes<           >No<





	Manly Man Strikes Again!!!!

"YEET!!"Arthur shouted like the manly man he is. he was purely naked,his vest long obliterated.

Lewis' skull shot up.

Vivi was preparing and cleaning her awfully shiny bat,as if it was emphasize for future beatings. A.K.A beat the shit out of that orange man.

mystery walked in and have no clue as to why a blue girl was beating an orange manly man.

"manly man"he magically barked,like no other pooch in the whole,wide universe.

he barked 'manly man' continuously until his lungs bleed and he was now squirting blood all over the place,even Lewis got some on his precious, pristine suit.

"VIVI. FUK OFF"Arthur roared like the Tru male he was,and punched her square in the face with his metal hand(that cheating bastard),it turns out she already have an anti-creep spell ready and it burned Arthur's prosthetic to the dust.

he hated dust,as he was too allergic to it,him and mystery started coughing and sneazinf tillthey both turned to the ashes themselves 5#.

Lewis kissed Vivi's forehead as he was worried,when Arthur punched Vivi with his prosthesis.

Vivi kissed him back and they all lived— died happily ever after.  
I

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me?
> 
> >Yes< >No<


End file.
